Sous la tente
by Ilunae
Summary: C'était un grand soir pour Katsuki et Deku. Ils allaient camper tous les deux pour la première fois.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

C'était un grand soir pour Katsuki et Deku. Ils allaient camper tous les deux pour la première fois. Ils seraient seuls tous les deux sous leur tente. Aucun adulte pour les surveiller ou leur dire à quel heure se coucher.

"Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien, Kacchan ?" demanda Deku qui serrait sa peluche All Might dans ses bras.

Katsuki renifla. Il n'y avait que Deku pour poser des questions comme ça. Cela ne le surprenait pas. Son ami avait toujours été un froussard. A chaque fois qu'ils allaient quelque part, c'était toujours lui qui avait peur de faire quelque chose de dangereux.

Si Katsuki n'était pas avec lui pour le pousser, Deku ne ferait sans doute jamais rien.

"Bien sûr qu'on ne risque rien, Deku ! Je suis là !"

Cela aurait dû suffire à son ami. Il était évident que Katsuki ne laisserait rien lui arriver. C'était son job de protéger Deku. Depuis le temps, son ami devrait savoir cela.

Deku lui fit un grand sourire.

"C'est vrai ! Tu es très fort Kacchan !"

En effet, Katsuki était fort. Il l'était déjà plus que certains enfants qui étaient plus grands que lui. Deku n'avait donc rien à craindre tant qu'il était avec lui.

Ils commencèrent donc à jouer. Pendant un moment les craintes de Deku semblaient avoir disparu. Elles finirent par revenir cependant.

"Il commence à faire sombre, Kacchan !"

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est normal, il va bientôt faire nuit !"

Ils avaiten prévu de camper et de dormir sous la tente. Ils n'allaient pas le faire en plein jour. Un bruit se fit entendre. Bien sûr, ce fut suffisant pour faire paniquer Deku. Comme toujours, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup.

"Tu as entendu Kacchan ?"

"Ouais !"

"A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Je sais pas ! Sans doute un chat !"

"Tu crois vraiment ?"

"Ouais, c'est sans doute ça !"

"Tu ne penses pas que cela pourrait être un ours ?"

En entendant cela, Katsuki pouffa de rire. Deku avait des idées bizarres par moments. Où il était allé chercher ça ?

"Mais non, y'a pas d'ours par ici !"

"Tu es sûr, Kacchan ?"

"Mais oui !"

"Bien, si tu le dis, Kacchan ! Tu dois avoir raison !"

"Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison !"

Ce qui était vrai. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Katsuki était un enfant en avance pour son âge. Il apprenait plus vite que les autres enfants. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais, il comprenait tout très vite. Quand il disait quelque chose, il savait donc ce qu'il racontait.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et, Deku lui attrapa le bras.

"Et là, qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Je sais pas !"

"Et si c'était un vilain ?"

Katsuki soupira de frustration. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'un vilain viendrait faire là où se trouvait leur tente. En plus de cela, il commençait à faire nuit. Les vilains devaient avoir besoin de dormir, eux aussi.

En plus de cela, il y avait les héros pour protéger la ville. Ils ne craignaient donc rien avec eux. Surtout pas avec All Might. Il gagnait toujours.

"Si c'était un vilain, All Might viendrait tout de suite nous sauver !"

Deku lui fit un grand sourire avant de lâcher son bras.

"C'est vrai ! All Might sauve toujours tout le monde !"

Comme Deku n'avait plus l'air inquiet, ils allaient sans doute pouvoir aller se coucher. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à nouveau. Cette fois, Katsuki sursauta. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Deku lui attrapa de nouveau le bras.

"Kacchan..."

"C'est bon, j'ai compris !" fit Katsuki en se relevant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kacchan ?"

"Viens avec moi Deku ! On va aller camper dans un endroit où tu n'auras pas peur !"

"Comment ça, Kacchan ?"

Katsuki ne répondit pas et sorti de la tente. S'il faisait ça, c'était pour Deku. C'était son ami qui avait peur de tout, pas lui. S'il avait été tout seul, il serait resté dans la tente. Il n'aurait aucune chance de dormir avec Deku qui se mettait à paniquer au moindre bruit. Il faisait donc ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

Le lendemain, Bakugou Mitsuki retrouva la tente des deux garçons dans son salon.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
